As far as is known, only a single attempt has been made to combine the very popular hand held hair styler of the type having a fan blower with the more recently introduced hair detangler of the type having a pair of counter reciprocating combs positioned close together and reciprocated at a relatively high speed in order to untangle the hair through which the comb teeth are moved. The single known combination appliance of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,133, dated Dec. 10, 1974, which issued to the same assignee to whom this application is also assigned.
The combination hair styling appliance disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,133 is characterized by a double yoke arrangement at the driving end of the combs including a pair of rocking members which are rockable about a horizontal axis. The subject application is directed to an improvement over the combination hair styling and detangling appliance of U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,133, which improvement is characterized by a less complicated, sturdier, more efficient, and more economical comb driving arrangement and by improved means for ejecting the combs from the appliance. The improved comb driving means is characterized by a single yoke member and a single comb supporting member which is rockable about a vertical axis at the driving end of the combs.